


Our Relationship Through Kisses

by LessFeralKiyondo



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, First Dates, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ig it's only 4+1 things but whatever, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Slow Burn, Sort of? It takes place over a year so, Video Calling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessFeralKiyondo/pseuds/LessFeralKiyondo
Summary: Four times Miku kisses Simon, and one time Simon kisses Miku.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Simon Benes/Miku Cullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Our Relationship Through Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slayerz1266](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerz1266/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful friend, Slayerz1266! It was their birthday recently and I haven't seen them since COVID hit, so I thought I'd do something special for them this year. I miss you a lot, but I hope this meets your expectations!
> 
> This is my first time experimenting with this format so if it isn't the best please have mercy on me. I've also wanted to write a stand-alone fic for these two for quite a while, so if this is well received I might make another?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

_School food is disgusting._ Simon Benes pushes the watery mac’ and cheese around his tray with his fork and grimaces when the metal scrapes uncomfortably against the plate. _I would’ve thought it got better at college._

“Good evening, Simey~!” 

Simon sighs and looks up at his friend, Miku Cullen, who was currently tangling himself into the table’s attached seats.

“Hey, Miku. And I _thought_ I told you not to call me that.” He raises his fork and motions at Miku with it. The blue-haired boy raises his hands in defense. Simon accepts it for now and looks back down at his ‘food’.

“How do you eat this stuff?” Simon mumbles. He glances up to gauge Miku’s response and catches him stuffing a spoonful of the same, nasty meal into his mouth. 

“Dude, this is good! It may not be the fancy stuff you and your siblings make, but it’s still mac’ and cheese!”

“Our stuff isn’t ‘fancy’, it’s Kraft.”

“Yes, it is” Miku grins, “and it’s no wonder someone like you can cook so well.”

“Someone like me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Simon pushes his plate forward and rests against the table.

“Well, you’re pretty much the _perfect_ guy!” Miku brings up his hands to count on his fingers. “You’re tall, you’re handsome - very much so, actually - you’re funny, smart, _and_ you can cook _really good_ mac’ and cheese!”

The taller boy breathes out a laugh. “You’re overexaggerating.”

“What!? No way! Everything I said is completely true and you know it!”

“Absolutely not. What’s next, you’re gonna kiss me on the hand and call me ‘Your Highness?’”

Miku’s face contorts into a playful smile. He lunges forward to grab Simon’s right wrist. He brings Simon’s palm to his lips and pushes them against the sensitive skin as Simon scrambles to pull his hand back.

“Oh my god, I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” Simon shouts. He feels blood rushing up to his face and the tip of his ears as Miku erupts into laughter. “I-I thought you-you knew me by _n-now,_ ” he stammers, struggling to form words around the giggles bubbling up in his throat.

As they said their goodbyes and left for their classes, Simon’s palm burned.

* * *

“Simon, please! It’s so cold outside!” Miku whines. Classes had been canceled that day because of a cold spell, and Miku had, of course, made the trek to Simon’s dorm. Simon had quickly led him in when he arrived, but he was starting to regret it.

“No! You’ll do just fine with your blankets!”

Miku drapes himself over Simon’s lap, bringing the two or three blankets he had wrapped around his shoulders down with him. “But you’re so much taller than me, you can envelop me and keep me even warmer!” He shifted to lay on his back and give his most effective puppy eyes to Simon. “That, and you could make up for that time you didn’t show up to lunch to eat with me!”

Simon sighs and lets himself slump forward. Admittedly, he did feel pretty guilty about that, so he guessed cuddling with Miku for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. It was mainly the rapid beating of his heart that kept him from doing it, really. 

“F-fine. But don't get in over your head,” he grumbled, opening his arms. 

Miku perks up and jumps into Simon’s arms. The taller boy wrapped his arms around the other and leaned back against the wall, taking in the heat of the heater and now his best friend.

  
It wasn’t long before the two fell asleep, wrapped in approximately four or five blankets and curled up into each other. 

Miku blinks awake, expecting the sunlight he fell asleep to. Instead, he was greeted with a pitch-black room, save for the faint red let of the heater and TV. The boy raised his hands to rub his eyes and craned his neck to look at Simon. Unsurprisingly, Simon was still fast asleep against the wall. The many times Miku has attempted to wake the other up for classes it took upwards of an hour, so he wasn’t even going to _try_ to wake him up. 

After a bit of contemplation, Miku puts a hand on the back of Simon’s neck, brings his head forward slightly, and leans up to lightly press his lips against the middle of his forehead. The smaller boy grins and cuddles back into Simon’s chest.

_Ten more minutes won’t hurt._

* * *

“This was...awesome.” Miku breathes. The two stop just outside Miku’s dorm and stand to face each other.

The pair had just got back from their first date, and although they had kept quite lively conversation throughout their dinner, they both found themselves floundering for words.

“Yeah. ‘Should...do it again sometime.” Simon says, his eyes darting anywhere but the smaller boy and his hands shaking inside the pockets of his dress pants. Miku nods. Simon squirms under the heavy weight of their silence. 

“M-maybe I should...go in,” Miku points to his door, and Simon perks up. 

“U-uh, yeah! Yeah, um. ‘Night.”

Miku smiles and takes a step toward the taller boy. Simon’s face turns a bright shade of crimson as Miku places his hands on his shoulders and leans closer and closer to his face. 

“Wh-what are you-”

Before Simon could finish his question, Miku plants a kiss onto Simon’s cheek and, after a second, pulls away. “Ok, see you tomorrow, Simey! G’night!” Miku rushes into his dorm, extremely thankful his roommate had left it unlocked. 

Simon’s knuckles turn white as he clenches his fists and his body tenses up. Who knows how long he stood there afterward. The world seemed to slow as he felt the same burning sensation from a few weeks earlier - when Miku had kissed his palm - rise to his cheek.

* * *

Simon’s heart fluttered as Miku’s face appeared on his laptop screen.

“Hey, Simey!”

“Hey, babe,” Simon sniffles. He was currently in bed, curled up with a box of tissues, a roll of saltine crackers, and a bottle of Sprite. He had come down with some sort of bug. On Valentine’s Day, no less! Simon had planned to take Miku to the city’s botanic gardens today after their classes, but as he woke up that morning drenched in sweat and with a splitting headache, he knew he would have to stay home.

“So, how’s your day at home been? Have you been watching that anime I recommended? Oh, what about that game I told you to try? I think I left it at your house last time…” Miku spiels on as he gets himself situated in his own bed. Somehow, through the extremely shaky camera, Simon notices that Miku is wearing his school spirit hoodie Simon thought had gone missing. He smiled and shook his head.

“No, no. I haven’t been doing much of anything. Sleeping, mostly.”

Miku huffs. “Lucky! I was just about to fall asleep in theology! Professor Ceberux was ranting on about... _something_ in the bible, but I just couldn’t pay attention...I wish I could hug you right now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry again that I have to cancel our Valentine’s plans. I feel terrible.”

Miku grabs a small blanket from offscreen and throws it around himself. “That’s alright, it’s not your fault! But if I find out this is all just an act-” 

Simon chuckles, cutting off his partner. “Of course not. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day with you?”

Miku’s face flames a bright red, and Simon giggles again. They had been dating for...almost half a year now, but Miku still wasn’t used to being referred to as ‘Simon’s boyfriend’. Not that Simon had gotten any better either, though. 

“So, what were you planning for us?” Simon says, the snot in his nose making his voice low and warbled. He snatches a tissue and blows his nose, then tosses it across the room into a trash can. 

“Well,” Miku sings, “I thought we could watch a rom-com together on Netflix! I picked out three for you to choose from, but I’ve certainly got a favorite.” He turns around the bed’s headboard and removes a sticky note. “I thought we could watch _The Princess Bride_ -”

“Why aren’t I surprised.”

“Oh shut up! I’ve got _The Princess Bride_ , _Love, Simon,_ and _Mamma Mia!_ ”

Simon sniffles again and thinks. Miku had forced him to watch both _The Princess Bride_ and _Mamma Mia_ before, so _Love, Simon_ was the obvious choice. Once he voiced this, Miku giggled and pumped a fist into the air. “Yes! I knew you’d pick that one!”

Over the course of the movie, both Simon and Miku had moved from sitting up to laying on their sides, and Simon was exhausted. He hadn’t done anything, of course, but his blankets had finally situated themselves in the perfect way, and his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as the scenes went by. 

Miku doesn’t remember _when_ exactly Simon fell asleep. He was so caught up in the beauty of Bram and Simon’s ending scene that he had stopped paying attention to that small corner of his screen. He smiled fondly as he watched his boyfriend’s shoulders slowly move up and down under his blankets. 

He blows a kiss to his screen. “Goodnight, Simey,” he whispers and hits the end call button.

* * *

Today was Simon and Miku’s first anniversary, and instead of going out like they usually did, Miku had convinced his boyfriend to stay in his dorm and watch anime with him. Miku had recently gotten into an anime - and game, apparently - called _Danganronpa,_ and would not stop talking about it. This wasn’t uncommon, as Miku has had many, _many_ different hyperfixations over the course of their relationship, but his love for this anime seemed to be a bit stronger than the past ones.

Simon’s head rested on Miku’s shoulder and watched as the characters onscreen introduced themselves to each other. 

“You know, you kind of remind me of Byakuya! Just, without the whole ‘pompous rich butthole’ vibe. If that makes sense?” Simon nods. “I wonder who your siblings would be...Ollie would be Naegi, Nakai is Kyoko, and Kojika is...Sayaka! Ugh, I miss Sayaka already, I wish she hadn’t been killed off first. I heard that she and Leon were the first to be killed off because the team spent so much time on them they got sick of ‘em and tossed them out! There are so many characters that deserved so much better…”

As Miku continued talking, Simon repositioned himself to watch Miku’s face light up and droop with each emotion. He gestured widely and often, and after a while, Simon was glad he didn’t lay on Miku’s lap. If he was being honest, he could listen to Miku rant on and on about anything, and he would listen. He would follow Miku to the ends of the Earth.

Wait, is he in love?

“...Miku.”

The aforementioned boy stops talking and turns to Simon. His eyebrows knit together in curiosity. “What’s u-”

“I think I love you.”

Miku slowly seizes up as he takes in the weight of Simon’s words.

“I want to kiss you,” Simon blurts. “C-can I?”

Miku quickly shakes his head. Simon shuffles so his crossed legs face his boyfriend and brings his hands up to cup his face. He doesn’t waste time inching closer, just tilts his head and connects their lips faster than Miku could comprehend. 

Kissing Miku didn’t feel like the fireworks or explosions that Nakai’s romance novels had described it as. More like dipping into a warm bath after spending all day in the snow. It was comforting and passionate, and Simon thinks if time crumbled and broke around them, he would be fine staying in this moment forever.

Eventually, Simon pulled away and slowly opened his eyes to see Miku practically dying across from him. His face was the darkest shade of red Simon had ever seen, and the deep vermillion climbed up his ears and dipped below his T-shirt’s neckline.

“O-oh my god,” Miku stuttered. “That was-”

“Awesome,” Simon completes. 

Miku recognized his own words and laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, it was!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and criticism are always appreciated <3
> 
> See you all in the next story!


End file.
